


【昊磊】假凤虚凰30

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 初夜





	【昊磊】假凤虚凰30

 

　　Leo的那句“下次”，刘昊然相信并不是客套的推搪。只是现实不允许，致力于帮不夜城找更多大水喉来投资，Leo有个来星期没有再莅临公寓。听说最近有群过江龙对本港的地产项目感兴趣，不愿意错失良机的Leo马上安排了饭局洽谈。

　　距离两人“如果这群是北方龙你就准备不醉无归吧”“不至于啩”的对话不过几个钟，陈秘书的电话就打了过来，说他们现在刚散席准备回山顶，吴生在饭局上被过江龙灌了不少酒，今晚最好有个人看着。言下之意，就是希望刘昊然能过去做baby sitter。

　　认命地换了衣服出门，刘昊然不由得慨叹，明明大家都是少爷出身、被服侍惯的人，他却硬生生被Leo磨练出一身照顾人的本事，也不知是喜是忧。

　　刘昊然到达吴家宅邸时，陈秘书已经成功指挥保镖将人运回房间，见他来了，如获大赦般舒了口气：“交给你了。”临行前，陈秘书还格外语重心长地留下赠言：“自己执生啦，Turbo哥。”

　　望向乖乖在沙发上缩成一团的Leo，刘昊然直觉他也不像会发酒疯的人，因此全然猜不透陈小姐的弦外之音。他走过去拍了拍Leo：“Leo，先去洗澡，洗完再睡。”

　　Leo抱着靠枕，将自己往沙发里埋得更深：“唔……不想动。”

　　刘昊然轻声细语地哄着小孩：“乖啦，听话，洗完会舒服些的。”

　　Leo这才转过身，勉强施舍一个正面，闭着眼下令：“那我要浸浴缸，要有好多泡泡，还要好香好香。”

　　“皇帝仔。”面对Leo的种种奄尖要求，刘昊然通常都会萌生一种“被气到觉得好好笑”的无奈之情。进浴室放了热水，他怀揣着做实验的严谨精神将浴池边的瓶瓶罐罐仔细研究了一番，终于成功调配出一缸符合Leo要求的魔药。

　　连抱带拽地将人搬进了浴室，刘昊然心力交瘁：“应该叫你大帝，不是Emperor，是the Great，Leo the Great。”

　　大帝相当满意：“嘻嘻，平身～”

　　“会不会自己脱衣服？”

　　“你帮我？”Leo大方地伸展开手臂，一副任人处置的样子。

　　“……”刘昊然头痛地将Leo双手按回衬衣领口处，亲眼目睹他动作迟缓地解了一颗纽扣，才不放心地离开，“我在外面，有事叫我。”

 

　　以防万一，刘昊然只是将浴室门虚掩，方便留意醉猫在里面的动静。然而已经好一阵子，浴室里没有传出任何声响，安静得过分诡异。

　　“Leo？”透过门缝，刘昊然忐忑地对浴室里呼喊，“Leo，给点反应我好吗？”

　　仍然一片寂静。他心下一惊：该不会蒸晕了吧？抑或是淹死了？安全起见，还是进去看看吧：“你不出声，那我进来了。”

　　浴室里水雾缭绕，但仍能看清Leo正闭着眼，头倚浴缸边地坐着，一动不动。

　　“Leo？”刘昊然走过去俯下身，轻轻晃了晃水中人的肩膀。

　　Leo慵懒地睁开眼，眼神迷迷蒙蒙的，朝刘昊然晕乎乎地笑着的同时，抬手抓住他的衣领，用力一扯。霎时间，毫无防备的刘昊然整个人跌入浴缸，激起水花四溅、泡沫乱飞。

　　说“浴缸”其实不太准确，能容纳两个一米八几的青少年游泳的，应该称作“浴池”。

　　面对自己制造的落汤鸡，Leo笑得很开心：“进来偷窥啊？”

　　刘昊然抹了一把脸，意图擦净脸上的泡沫，庆幸自己将手机放在了外面之余，没好气地回道：“怕你淹死在浴缸里。”

　　Leo听了，神志不清的笑声又大了几分。

　　刘昊然在心中反复默念社团某处悬挂的《莫生气歌》，告诫自己不要和一个喝醉的人计较。背了一遍，Leo还在傻笑，这就令人有点恼火了。既然无法沟通，刘昊然唯有使出最经典的让人收声的招数，按住Leo的后颈，果断吻下去。

　　此时的小朋友倒是配合，双手揪住刘昊然衣襟，乖乖地安静任吻，直至两人都气息不稳地分开。

　　一个衣服湿透了粘在身上，一个什么都没穿，贴得紧，热水底下发生了什么自然都一清二楚。

　　呆滞地眨了眨眼，Leo似是尚未回过神来，轻声问：“你想不想和我上床？”

　　“这种事情，等你彻底酒醒再说吧。”刘昊然后退一步，拉开两人的距离，“洗完就快点穿好衣服，我不想再因为你发烧而服侍你了。”

 

　　待Leo勉强执拾好自己，摇摇晃晃地荡出了浴室，刘昊然快速冲了个淋浴，随手披了件浴袍，又赶着去看大帝舞什么新花样。万幸，始作俑者只是将脸埋进被铺里，大字型地摊在床上熟睡，除了有憋死自己的可能，无甚大碍。人的旁边还堆着一套衣服，结合柜门大敞、被翻得乱七八糟的衣柜来看，估计是Leo对被他拉下水的人仅存的一丝理性关怀。

　　将人挪好位置盖好被，调好空调，领了情换好衣服的刘昊然倒在沙发上，身心疲倦。他似乎有点可以理解陈小姐的金玉良言。提防着Leo半夜有什么头晕身兴，刘昊然睡得浅，断断续续地隔段时间醒一次，当听到玻璃杯磕上实木桌的声音，他瞬间睁眼坐了起来。

　　微弱的装饰灯光下，手还没从杯子上移开的Leo满脸愧疚：“Sorry，吵醒你了。”

　　“怕你半夜召唤，不敢睡熟。”刘昊然揉了揉眼，“酒劲过了？”

　　“嗯，虽然猛，但是来得快又去得快。”Leo举起手中的果汁解释道，“口渴，又口寡。”

　　“饿不饿？”

　　Leo摇头，贴着刘昊然坐下：“不睡床？”

　　“君子不乘人之危。”事实上，“君子”更怕“人”恃醉行凶、梦中杀人，那可是真的“危”。

　　“柳昊然。”

　　中文更好的那个提出异议：“是‘柳下’吧？”

　　Leo耸耸肩，表示无需在意这种细节，然后翻身跨坐于刘昊然大腿之上，赏赐了一个橙汁味的吻。接吻的中途，Leo原本搭在对方肩膀上的手向下游走，抚过小腹，停在隔了两层布料仍能感受到热度和硬度的那处上面。

　　“Bonus～”Leo不轻不重地揉了两下，然后撩起刘昊然衣摆，探进裤头带里。

　　虽然不是典型的下半身动物，但刘昊然相信，在自己的下半身被控制的时候say no并不是一个理想选项。一来，他是真的打不过Leo；二来，难得太子爷居然愿意纡尊降贵到这个地步，不好奇后续发展是假的。

　　小肉手颤巍巍地包裹着男性独有的器官，正要开始动作，却听到一句强忍着笑意的质问：“你平时打飞机都习惯不脱裤子的么？”

　　好不容易酝酿妥情绪，被这么一问，旖旎的气氛顿时散了大半。Leo恼羞成怒，连耳朵也被气得通红，忿忿地瞪了刘昊然一眼，然后动作粗暴地将他的裤子扒下来，报复似的用力捏了一下那耀武扬威的柱体。

　　痛得刘昊然弯腰：“大佬，男孩最痛啊……”

　　从鼻腔里发出“哼”声，Leo凑上前凶狠地啃咬刘昊然的嘴唇，手部动作却是另一款光景：先是安慰般地搓揉着，待手中的那根再度振奋精神，才以适当的力度开始上下撸动。刘昊然的吻从嘴唇移到下巴，再沿着下颌骨移到耳垂，被含住耳珠的瞬间，Leo一个激灵，几乎僵住。

　　“不要停。”沙哑的磁性声线在耳侧炸响，使Leo麻了半边身，只好默默加快了手速。

　　在两人都明显感受到临界点即将到达之时，Leo却突然止住动作。

　　“哎呀，好累啊。”他收回手，故作天真地眨眨眼，“不如还是你自己来吧。”说罢就要起身走人。

　　箭在弦上，这时候想要走就没那么容易了。欲求不满的刘昊然一把将人摁住，剥下睡裤，握住Leo早已起了同样反应的部位，狞笑道：“我还要帮你呢。”

　　到底是年长两岁，经验更加丰富，手法亦纯熟许多；不一会儿，就使得Leo不安地调整着坐姿，焦躁地扭动着。

　　刘昊然放缓手上的节奏，故意沉声对Leo诱导道：“乖。”Leo呜咽一声，被迫继续半途而废的工作。

　　之后两人仿佛在比拼一样，变着花样地亲吻、抚摸对方身上的各个部位，试图令对方率先缴械投降。最后，刘昊然凭借“我身上的衣服，都是你穿过的吧”的明知故问，配合着在Leo腰间的一记轻掐，赢得了这场毫无意义的胜利。

　　一时间，充斥着情欲味道的房间里，只听得见二人的喘气声。

 

　　“继续。”Leo软塌了腰，无力地趴在刘昊然身上，小声而坚定地说，“做下去。”

　　来回扫抚着身上人的背脊，刘昊然随口应道：“没有lube又没有condom……”

　　“床头柜里有。”Leo将头埋在颈窝男友里，蹭了蹭，补充说明道，“秘书姐姐之前放进去的。”

　　电光火石之间，刘昊然醍醐灌顶——Holy fuck！原来陈小姐是这个意思。做秘书做助手做保姆，连老板的性生活也要操心，还真是十项全能。他笑着叹了口气，说：“我怕你做完后悔，会阉了我。”

　　撑起身直视眼前人，Leo赌气地说：“你用不用我录一段声明，说我现在神志清醒，自愿和你发生性关系，并且永久放弃追究的权利？”

　　少年的眼眸里燃烧着爱和欲，闪耀着一往无前的倔强。

　　假使这是万丈深渊，就算明知会粉身碎骨，刘昊然想，此时此刻，他也是愿意往下跳的。

　　“去床上？”Leo默默点了点头，双手双腿自觉环住刘昊然，像只树熊一样挂着。

　　连体婴移动了位置，将人安放好，刘昊然伸手拉开床边的抽屉，只见从S到XL，各种尺码的安全套一应俱全。他拿起标有S的那盒，嫌弃地扬眉问：“谁用啊？”

　　Leo撇过头，懒得搭理他：“不知道。可能是你吧。”

　　随手扔开那盒肯定没用的安全套，刘昊然又低头去寻Leo的嘴唇，在啄吻的间歇，仍不忘调戏反击：“我是什么size，刚才摸了那么久，你还不知道么？”

　　“你不如省着点气，留着等下用吧。”主动抬手为双方褪去仅存的衣服，Leo挑衅道。

　　刘昊然从善如流地拿来润滑液，挤了满手，滑腻腻的。在往Leo身后探去的时候，他能明显感受到身下人的肌肉不自觉地绷紧。

　　“不要怕，放松。”安慰伴随着更温柔的抚摸，与入侵同时进行。

　　首次体验的感觉令Leo皱起剑眉：“感觉好奇怪，好……涨。”

　　耐心细致地做着扩张，刘昊然又往里加了一根手指，同时细密地啃咬着Leo的锁骨。

　　“之前没留意，原来你这里有块疤痕。” 炽热的鼻息喷洒在裸露的肌肤上，使人不自觉地瑟缩。

　　“当时受了伤没及时处理，后来就变成这样了。”Leo仰头望着天花，试图回想起当初为什么会受伤，但记忆就像加了毛玻璃一样，模糊不清。

　　扩张的手指加至三根，按中了某处凸起，惹来一声变调的惊叫。

　　Leo哑着嗓，拿脚跟勾刘昊然的后腰，眼神迷蒙地命令： “进来。”

　　“你觉得痛的话，可以咬我。”笼罩在Leo上方，戴好安全套的刘昊然在进入前如是说。

 

　　在刘昊然推进的第一下，Leo倏然从被褥中仰起上半身，一口咬住他的左肩。

　　“好痛……”Leo松开嘴，眼泪汪汪地看着罪魁祸首。

　　“感同身受。”刘昊然低头示意肩膀处被咬出的血痕，一圈清晰的齿印，如无意外是会留疤的。

 　　Leo讨好地舔舐着那处伤口，巴巴地抬眼道：“我忍着，不咬你了。”

　　“那也别咬自己呀。”话音刚落，刘昊然又毫无预兆地挺进。疼痛的惊呼尚未来得及溢出喉咙，即被刘昊然的唇舌全数封印，转变为含糊的呜鸣。二人的舌头勾缠着，淡淡的血腥味在口腔中扩撒。

　　随着对方性器的逐寸楔入，Leo越发颤抖。他只觉得痛，像是被刀劈成两半；但他不愿意喊停，唯有箍紧这一切痛苦的制造者。等到刘昊然的分身终于完全埋入另一具身躯，床上的两人皆已是满头大汗。

　　“都流眼泪了啊。”如果不是刘昊然怜惜地擦拭着他眼角的泪痕，Leo根本没有反应过来，原来自己扎扎实实地被痛哭了。

　　吸了吸鼻子，Leo言简意赅：“动。”

　　“先让你缓缓。”刘昊然体贴道，又去撩拨Leo身上的敏感点，直到见到Leo身下的器官再度抬头，才小心翼翼地往后退，再往前推。

　　如是几轮，痛感逐渐退去，取而代之的是另一种感觉，介乎酸胀与愉悦之间，像潮水一样涌来，漫过了身体的每一个毛孔、每一条神经。

　　掌控节奏的人大概是得了趣，动作开始大开大合，每一下撞击都冲着某点而去。

　　Leo仿佛亲身听见耳畔翻涌着海浪的声音，看见远处灯塔闪烁着明明灭灭的灯光。他又确实感觉自己正在浪潮里颠簸，浮浮沉沉，只得拥抱着茫茫大海里的唯一浮木。可是他们住在山上，何来的海呢？

　　我大概原本就是一艘船，Leo想。从曼哈顿到油尖旺，见过暴雪吹过台风，坚持着独自漂泊。有人说可以做他的避风港，问他愿不愿意停下。Leo说不，他要继续航行，但是可以接受同行的旅伴。只要你愿意和我一起趟过各种急流险滩，只要你向我证明你愿意……

　　突然用力的抽插将失神的人拉回现实，换来连声止不住的呻吟。喘息之间，Leo叠声地叫着那人的名字：“昊然，昊然……”

　　刘昊然放慢动作，故意在凸起的那块来回研磨着，恶劣地威胁道：“叫哥哥。”

　　他们停靠在漩涡的边缘，再往前半步，就会被吸入水龙卷，沉至海底深处。 

　　Leo攀上他的脖颈，反复吮吻着那突出的喉结，见到成功留下紫红色的吻痕，才扬起满意的笑脸，甜蜜地称呼：“哥哥。”

　　然后灭顶的快感铺天盖地卷袭而来，将他们彻底淹没。


End file.
